The Curious, the Dreaming, and the Lovestruck
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Sonny is left alone for the night at Condor Studios on the first day of break. She has plenty of time for exploring, trespassing, and time for her to be ALL ALONE...or so she thought. -One shot.Implied Channy...- K: OH MY FREAKING GOSH QUIT ASKING!


Okay. This was pointless. I realize this. It's an exceedingly long one-shot that has nothing to do with anything. It was my attempt to make a cute little Channy one-shot. So, I hope you enjoy it. By the way, if you're a mean flamer, I _told_ you I tried my best! If that's not good enough for you, buzz off and leave me alone! =P Actually, I was almost afraid to post this, but I guess it's too late now...o.o

My next chapter will be for: …WAR'S FEVER! (I hope!)

Any person who thinks I own SWAC really needs to get themselves checked for a mental disorder…

Hope you enjoy it!

**The Curious, the Dreaming, and the Love struck

* * *

**

_

* * *

_

It had taken her some time to figure out she had fallen for him.

But when she had figured this out, she had waved it off as merely a crush, only admiring from afar and putting a front like she didn't care up when he was around. But it just so happened, that particular week, they were on break…

**Most of them, at least.**

_Oh, no Sonny, you can stay here tonight if you want to! Seeing as you can't go anywhere and your mom is out of town you can practice or whatever! Just don't make a mess and leave in the morning!_

That figured.

I walked along the hall towards the _So Random! _dressing rooms. It was kind of creepy in Condor Studios all alone. But, I walked proud, because they trusted me enough to let me stay by myself!

Well, I _thought _I was by myself.

Talk about a bubble buster.

But I'm getting ahead of myself!

_Anyway_, I was strolling down the dimly lit hallway towards my dressing room, when I suddenly had this 'Why not?' thought. How stupid could I be when no one was there to watch me? I'd just have to find out.

I took a sharp left and broke into a sprint. I had the urge to shout "WOOHOO!" down the empty hall, but I decided not to. It was too quiet to make so much racket.

My footsteps echoed all around me, and it was so _cool! _Have you ever run down an empty hallway with no noise but you? If you haven't, you need to, because it is so much fun!

I slowed when I realized I was entering enemy grounds.

So what? The enemy was on vacation!

I stepped into _Mac Falls_ territory and sighed. Where would I go next? I continued walking, not paying much attention to my surroundings, when I tripped over, of all things, _air_! I land with an 'urumph!' and the _thud_ of my impact with the ground echoed around me. I giggled. That was so cool!

I collected my bearings and dusted myself off, and turned to continue my in-the-dark tour, when I noticed something that wasn't there before… (Something she never _noticed_ :D )

A hallway led back farther into _The Falls_ building. I glanced around, and a wicked grin unrolled on my face. It was time for agent ASM to go into action!

I snuck down the hallway, leaning on the wall and tiptoeing down as quietly as possible.

I've always been a sucker for effect.

I found the _Ghostbusters _theme coming into my head. Where had _that _come from?

Keeping myself from bursting out laughing, I crept down the hall farther, only to come upon a slightly open door with flickering lights and muffled voices coming from it. I shivered. _What could it be?_

I slipped to the open part of the door and peeked through, trying to remain inconspicuous. But, much to my dismay, all I found was a TV on and someone sleeping on the couch.

Wait… SOMEONE WAS SLEEPING ON THE COUCH?

I leapt back and stumbled to keep from falling over. I took in breath, and reassured myself. "Everything is alright Sonny," I told myself in my head. "It's just a person. Shoot. You might even know who they are! But, considering it's like two in the morning, it'd probably be best not to wake them up." Curiosity, on the other hand, had different plans.

I slowly cracked the door open and winced as it creaked loudly. I stared at the figure on the couch, whose chest was still slowly rising and falling. I sighed with content.

They weren't awake.

I snuck into the room and behind the couch. I peered over the edge with the 'they could wake up any moment' thought in mind, and stared in disbelief when I saw who it was.

There, lying on the couch was a boy I knew all too well. He had his right arm over his face, and his fingers were slightly curled, while blonde hair spewed out over the arm rest of the couch. Both of his feet hung over the edge of the couch, but I was impressed. The heartthrob actually could sleep **on a couch** _with _the TV on!

That's right, I said 'the heartthrob.'

Lying there was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

I stared for a few moments, and a look of puzzlement came to me when I noticed a pained expression traced his features for several heartbeats. _What could he be dreaming…?

* * *

_

_The world was spinning. _(Okay, look, I don't mean the Earth. No duh _it's_ spinning. -.-")

_Everything was swirling around me faster and faster, and all of the colors, which contrasted with the black background, blurred together at the movement, and I was unable to make out any object. I could feel a cold breeze coming from the movement of everything, and I crossed my arms and began to shiver. I was beginning to become dizzy, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the spinning objects._

_It was mesmerizing. _

_I stumbled backwards a bit and then sighed when everything was slowing down. As it slowed, I heard _tick_ing noises, as if it were a wheel hitting pegs in order to stop. Or to chose what to stop on…_

_When everything finished moving, I set my eyes on what laid before me. _

_It was blank._

"_What?" I asked no one in particular, rather it was just because I was so entirely confused; I didn't really know _what_ to say._

_Suddenly, my parents appeared in the blank space, slightly glowing in the midnight area. I stood there, motionless, as my mom waved. Was that a 'goodbye?'_

_I heard a plane roar from up in front of me, and it appeared, sweeping right through my parents. I fell backwards, the bottom of the plane just a foot from my nose. I gasped._

_My eyes followed the plane as, just in front of it, a replica of the Earth fazed into being. The plane swam into the Earth, and then everything disappeared. _

_I sat up, confused, but I knew in the back of my head what it meant._

_I looked in front of me once more, fearing what could be next. _

_I relaxed when I saw who it was.

* * *

_

I sighed. What would I do next?

I was in a room, all the lights were off except for the TV, there were no sounds except for the TV going on and on quietly (the volume was turned down) and my and his breathing. Did I mention I was in said room alone with Chad Dylan Cooper?

Thank the heavens he was asleep. I don't know what I'd have done if I had stumbled upon him while he was awake.

Yet, it was kind of irritating, with him sleeping and all I could do was either one; watch him (eek?), two; watch TV (booorrring!), or three; leave. I could always go sleep, too, but that would just be odd on so many levels. I mean, what would happen if he woke up? It'd be, like, I'm lying on the floor, sleeping, and he wakes up.

'Uhm, Sonny?'

What would I say? Something stupid, my face flustered, like 'Yes, Chad?'

'What're you doing?'

'I was sleeping a second ago. What're you doing?'

'Wondering why you're in my room.'

Then I'd freak out and run away, leaving him with the satisfaction that he won that battle.

Well, maybe he'd still be half asleep! That'd be awesome! He'd probably just think he was just dreaming the next morning!

Of course, none of this actually happened, seeing as I didn't go to sleep on his floor.

I took a bit of time to examine my surroundings. It surprised me when there weren't many pictures of Chad himself. I always expected Chad to have himself, well, everywhere in his room. I guess I was wrong.

Then again, I wasn't sure if it was even his room or not. Maybe it was the Mac Falls lounge.

Wait. Random didn't have a lounge! I was definitely going to have to report this.

I turned and noticed that it actually looked like a dressing room. But it was only set for one. If this was Chad's dressing room, did that mean he was back in this hallway all by himself?

That had to suck.

I realized it was larger than mine. I scoffed in my head and held up my nose. No wonder he was all the way back here! He had a bigger dressing room! That figured!

He has his own dressing room, he had a _bigger_ dressing room, and shoot! From what I could tell, it looked nicer!

I didn't notice that I was pacing.

_Well, Mr. Three-named jerk, I think it's about time you were treated like the rest of us! If all of us were treated they way you were, do you even know…_

**CRASH!**

Suddenly, I found myself on the floor, sideways. I held in the yelp I almost let out, and noticed the stack of…books I had just fallen over and scattered all over the floor. I was reached to pick them up, when the person on the couch sat up quickly with a gasp.

This was going to be an issue.

* * *

_She turned away with an unforgiving stare and walked away, only to disappear._

I flung upwards with a large intake of air and stared into the room I was in.

That's right. I was in my dressing room.

It was just a dream.

I sighed and began to breathe normally again. I slung my feet from the edge of the couch over to the floor, and grabbed the remote off the side table. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep for a while… I decided for a way to get my mind off of things, I'd pick back up on the novel I bought yesterday. It was actually pretty good, even though I've never been one for romance novels. It had just enough action and mystery to pull through my interest.

Chad Dylan Cooper hates reading, could possibly be one of my rules if it made my image look better. But that was out _there_. Out on the streets of Hollywood where to paparazzi never left you alone.

As of now, screw the last two words of my name!_ I_ was going to read. [Yes. This is what I made up. I'm not even sure if he likes to or not, but in this story, Chad likes reading. ^_^]

I stood up and walked towards the back of couch, and clicked the TV off. Sure, it was dark, but I knew where I kept everything in my dressing room. Darkness or not, it wasn't _that _hard to find things in my room.

* * *

I started to panic.

What was I going to do?

I had several options:

One: Make a break for the door.

Two: Sit and breathe as quietly as possible and wait for him to go back to the couch.

Three: Scream.

Four: Scare him.

I considered number four, but decided better of it. I wasn't sure if I'd either get smacked in the face (It was dark, right? I mean, sure, he'd feel bad after he did it, but he couldn't see me at the moment…) or get called on by the cops. It'd probably be better _not _to have either of those happen.

Three was out of the question, seeing as that could partake in number four, and I already ruled that out.

Number two…Actually, I was in between one and two.

Would I run, or would I freeze?

I got on my knees as quietly as possible and shuffled, ungracefully, towards the door. I made it to the end of the couch when he stepped behind the couch. _Crap!_

I froze, and I heard his footsteps come closer and closer. [Murder movie sounding, much?] I very slowly turned around, and found myself staring right at his face.

And, much to my dismay, I gasped.

I froze. I stopped picking up the books from the floor, which were in a big mess all over, I have to say (I could've sworn I stacked them up), and very slowly looked up.

I smirked, finished picking up the novels laying all over the ground, and slid the one I was currently reading off the top. I stood up and walked back over the couch. I couldn't wipe the smug grin on my face as I turned on the lamp on the table beside the couch and light flooded my dressing room.

I inwardly sighed. That had been so close! Had I made one more sound, I was sure it would've given me away. Too bad for me though, he turned on the lamp. I leaned against the couch and tried really hard to stay quiet. Letting him know I was here would be admitting defeat, and I refused to do that!

I found my eyes absent-mindedly wandering to the stack of books beside me. They were all in good shape, obviously well taken care of, and the genres varied greatly. What surprised me even more was the amount of books there were! I mean, seriously, I never would've expected _Chad Dylan Cooper _to own his own library! Something in the back of my head told me his parents weren't the ones who made him read all of them. It told me he had read all of the books of his own free will…

My eyes traveled down to a paper sticking out of the top book. I slowly and silently slid it out with my fingertips, and found it was a picture. It had Chad, looking a bit younger, might I add, and his parents…I think. He looked so happy in it. He wasn't wearing a smug look, but rather, a pure smile.

I found a smile creep its way onto my face.

But in a way, I felt bad for him… It was slightly obvious he didn't have many times like those. If he did, would he be sitting in his dressing room reading? I think not.

I shook my head silently and stared around the room. It looked very plain and simple in the light. In the dark, I guess my imagination took over a bit of what it looked like. It was about the size of mine, but still only set for one. Thought started creeping into my head that maybe, just maybe, he did this a bit more often than expected. Maybe he's rather stay here than go to an empty house. For all I knew, his parents only saw him twice a year!

I heard a yawn come from in front of me, and shuffling from in front of me. I had no idea how much time had passed. I froze in place and waited until the light turned off.

Soon enough, the dimly lit room turned to full darkness with the simple _click _of a switch from Chad. I quietly got to my knees and waited to gear his breathing even.

* * *

As I lay back down, I deliberately evened my breathing and waited for the sound of movement to come from behind the couch. Sure enough, I heard movement.

She was just too easy.

When I could tell she had made it to the door, I swiftly grabbed the flashlight from the table beside the couch and clicked the button, making it fling straight at her.

She froze, and resembled a deer looking straight into an oncoming car.

"You know, Sonny, if you really wanted to see me that bad…"

* * *

I scoffed at what he said. "Like I came here to look at _you_."

He smirked. "Well, let's see here. You're in _my _dressing room, and considering it's almost four in the morning, I'd say you had some reason for barging in here and making a mess, no less going through some of my belongings."

Ah… So he _did _know I knocked over the books…

He cocked his head. "So, can I help you with something?"

I mumbled something incoherent about I didn't need anything and that he needed to shut up. I saw his smirk widen, and I let a low growl out from the back of my throat.

He laid back in his position on the couch, in between the arm rest and the back of the couch, leaning on a pillow (it looked quite comfortable…), and asked, "Can I take a shot at why you're here?"

He looked like a normal teenager for a split second, and I shrugged.

* * *

I smiled. "Well, _I _think you're here because you are bored and curious. _I _think you thought it would be okay to go on and explore _Mackenzie Falls _territory because you thought you were all by yourself. Really, Sonny, really? You thought you were entirely by yourself in Condor Studios?"

I gave her a mock smile before she could think of a comeback. But, of course, I saw that look cross her face like when she got a bright idea and she opened her mouth, speaking confidently. "Explain why I'm _not _here all by myself, Chad."

I didn't like where this was going. I gave her a puzzled look, questioning her demand.

She stared at me with a knowing look that said _answer me!_ "Why are _you _are here, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but then shut it again. _That _had backfired. I quickly went through possible ways to answer her. The truth? I didn't have anything better to do? I'm leaving tomorrow (like you! …Oh, wait…I'm not supposed to know that. Shoot! You never heard that!)?

Actually, Sonny, I'm here because I didn't really want to go home to an empty house. I prefer to stay here by myself rather than by myself at my house. Hmm… Sounds strange doesn't it? Well, you see, I'm not big fan of my house and what's in it, or the memoires it holds, so I don't go back to it very often. Oh? Did you ask why I'm not with my parents? Ha! You think they take me with them anywhere? Really Sonny, really? Are you that blind?

"It's none of your business." Oh yeah. _Real _smooth, Chad.

* * *

I stared at him with a pissed off look. "Ah. So it's none of my business, eh?" I took a step forward and saw him cringe in fear, making me smirk. Without thinking, I found myself hovering over him. "What if I _make _it part of my business, Chad Dylan Cooper? What will you do then?"

…

Did you know that Chad is extremely ticklish?

* * *

**Good? Bad? Hopeful? Sequel? Tell me, please!**


End file.
